Power He Knows Not - A Sister
by jessbb27
Summary: What would have happened if something stopped Sirius from going after Pettigrew? What if he had a wife and child on the way? When he has a daughter what happens when Harry meets another marauder child and he becomes as close as siblings with Jupiter Black
1. Hagrids help

Authors note: This is the first fan fiction I am writing let me know what you people think. Also I'm an American so I will try to make their conversations as British as possible to keep intone with the original Harry Potter. Any suggestions or a beta are welcome! Now about the story this is extremely AU about Harry Potter and an oc character Sirius Blacks daughter.

Plot and original characters belong to me everything else is from the brilliant world J.K. Rowling created! Onward to the story.

October 31, 1981

Sirius Blacks P.O.V

Sirius had a terrible feeling in his chest. As he sat across from his wife he fell to the ground in pain. He knew something had happened to his ritual blood brother. He murmured, "James." His wife kneeled next to him with frightened eyes and said, "Go Sirius."

Without another word he rushed outside, jumped on his motorcycle and took off towards Godricks Hallow. Fear coursing through him he flew as fast as he could. In what felt like days he finally began descending and knew immediately something wasn't right. He ran into the house to find Hagrid holding his godson Harry Potter. He asked the Half-giant, "What happened Hagrid?"

Hagrid's P.O.V.

With tears in his eyes he looked at the young Black. " Sirius yer ought to kno wat happened ya sold erm out now baby Harry is all lone!" Hagrid yelled. Black fell to the ground and cried, through broken sobs Hagrid could hear him. Black was mumbling, "Poor Harry, James is gone, Lily is gone they will never meet her, bloody Pettigrew! I'll kill him!"

Hagrid was shocked he expected Black to be happy to have done his lords work but seeing him crumple to the ground crying he re-evaluate what he was lead to believe. He grabbed ahold of the young man knowing if he didn't the young Blacks temper could flare up and make him do something stupid. Despite what some might think Hagrid was very intelligent, he hid it well because an intelligent half- giant was much scarier to most them a niave one with a heart of gold. He finally spoke to the young man he seemed to be holding up in full, "Sirius wat are you on about? Who won't they meet and what about Pettigrew!?"

Sirius looked up at him with grayish blue green eyes, "Peter was secret-keeper I knew they would come after me but I couldn't sell them out and I had something they could use against me." As he talked his voice got lower and lower in sadness so Hagrid had to listen very hard to hear what Sirius said next, " She will never know her godparents she'll never meet them. James never held Jupiter." Hagrid was thinking Black had finally succumbed to the families madness. But he was curious. "Sirius, who's Jupiter?" Black was distracted looking at baby Harry who he must have just noticed was in Hagrids arms. Sirius spoke sounding out of it, "My daughter, Marleys pregnant due in January. What is on Harry's head?"

To say Hagrid was shocked was an understatement he knew Black went into hiding but he assumed it was because he was secret keeper not cause he had a sprog on the way. And Pettigrew he never liked that little bastard to find out it was him that sold at the Potters made his blood boil. He looked at Black and saw his broken appearance was disappearing to be replaced with anger. Sirius looked at Hagrid and back at Harry, speaking to Harry he said, "I love you Harry don't you worry I'll fix this I'll get justice for your parents."

As he was walking away Hagrid knew this would be bad! He grabbed Black by the collar of his leather duster and pulled him back. Hagrid asked him,

"Now where do ye tink yer goin Black!"

Sirius looking strait at his bike with out looking up said through clenched teeth, "To take care of warmtail." He practically growled actually he did a bit. Hagrid shook his head at the young man and said, "No ye ain't Sirius yer coming with me cos yes got little Harry to worry about and yer own little one to think of ya fool put yer anger away and think rationally for a mo'" Sirius looked up in confusion at Hagrid while the giant continued, "They both'll need ye so yer comin wit me to the head-master." With that Sirius mind cleared of anger and he fell against Hagrid looking at Harry and cried. With that history was changed for many.

A/N: made a few minor corrections same story


	2. Explosive meeting

A/N: Hello again people! Let me know what you think! If you want to beta this story I'm looking just private message me! Follow, favorite, review please let me know what you think!

Again I do not own Harry Potter! OC and plot are mine everything is from the wonderful world J.K. Rowling created! Onwards to the story!

8 years and 3 days later

November 3rd,1989

Sirius P.O.V.

Today is my 30th birthday. I wish James and Lily were here. We had all planned to fly to Las Vegas in America, the Sin City. We had planned to go for my 30th because I was the oldest between us. It sucks they aren't here but I should be thankful for beautiful wife Marleen aka Marly or Booper, and our daughter Jupiter. Speaking of Jupiter where is she. She is my daughter through and through temper, silly, and mischievous. With this thought I yell to my wife, "Marly where is my little Jbug?"

Marls looks at me with her ice blue eyes that always catch my attention with a smile she says, "Happy Birthday old man! And your daughter has locked herself in her room she said she wanted to make you something special for your birthday isn't that sweet!"

Oh god what will it be now. She has always made things for people she cares about but as she gets older the more mischievous she has become. Maybe I should go check on her. Before I can go up the front door burst open and in walks Mooney my best friend Remus Lupin. He has been a werewolf since a child he is a great guy and fellow marauder now if only he had a wife! He walks through the door and opens his arms wide "Happy Birthday Padfoot! Merlin your bloody old! Where is the pup?"

Of coarse he wants to know where the kid is I almost think he only comes around to see her. "Excellent question my dear Mooney it seems we should find the mischief maker before she finds us, Marly said she was upstairs."

Remus smiles at me and says, "Probably a good idea mate who knows what she is up to up there, hey did I leave my wand here last night I can't seem to find it?"

With that sentence my suspicion of my daughter grows, "You don't have your wand?"

In little Whinging, Surrey

Harry Potters P.O.V.

I am making lunch for the Dursley again. It seems all my time is spent doing what they need. It's a Friday and I had a terrible day at school. Unfortunately I am in the same class as Dudley. He spent the whole day telling the teacher I did things wrong. Reliving my day in my head while my aunt is yelling at me we both stop because there is a knock at the front door. Aunt Petunia says annoyed, "Keep cooking I'll have to get it, since you can't do more than one thing at a time, useless I tell you!"

At least I get a few minutes of peace. At the front door I hear Aunt Petunia answer the door and say, "Oh hello dear are you looking for Dudems?"

Her sickeningly sweet voice is so fake I hate it. There must be a child at the front door though if aunt Petunia brought up Dudley, surely I will be pushed in the cupboard and told to stay out of the way soon or have to run for my life from another game of Harry hunting. Wonderful. Than I hear a little girls voice surprisingly say, "Well ma'am I am not sure what a Dudems is but I can assure you that is not what I am looking for I was wondering are you Mrs. Dursley formerly Miss Evans?"

Wow that was funny for a child's voice she sounded awefully mature. My curiosity is peaked at the mention of my aunts former name. I hear aunt Petunia reply in a slightly less kind voice, "Why yes I am however I do not know how you know that name and would appreciate if you leave."

With that I hear a child's sigh and her tell my aunt Petunia, "See I can not do that, although proper manners dictate you should invite me in, I do not think you will do that so I will be blunt, is Harry Potter here?" Aunt Petunia replied, "If you are here to see that brat I am afraid you will need to leave he is busy!"

Who is this girl asking about him I try to peer around to see her but my aunt is blocking the way. I hear the smalll voice again this time much colder,

"Mrs. Dursley I suggest you let me in to see Harry Potter now while I have been polite you have worn out my patience. You see I am here with a purpose. Also let me introduce myself before you make a larger fool off yourself my name is Jupiter Black, Daughter of Sirius Black I presume you remember him?"

At that I hear aunt literally scream and slam the door shut. What the bloody hell kind of reaction is that sure Jupiter is strange name but honestly. Dudley and Vernon run down the stairs to see why my aunt is screaming.

As soon as they are down the stairs I hear little girl outside say," Silencio" and then the strangest thing happened. The front door was literally exploded of its hinges but made no noise at all. I can all of a sudden hear again and see a very small little blonde girl walking through the wreckage of the door brushing herself off and holding a weird stick. She looks mad. The girl who said her name was Jupiter turned to my family and yells, "You are very rude you know that what kind of person slams the door in a 7 year olds face! What the bloody hell is your problem lady!"

Holy cow who is this girl! My aunt looks scared, Vernon and Dudley just looked shocked to have been yelled at by such a tiny little thing. I mean the child does not look 7 I am small for my age but she barley reaches Dudley chest. At this point the girl turns to me and at first all I see is her eyes they look yellow! The anger I saw drains from her face and she smiles.

I do not know what to do because this girl seems nuts but at least she is smiling at me. She starts runs toward me and hugs me with strength that I was not expecting. Then she looks up with some of the strangest eyes I have ever seen, they look mostly green but right has a pie shaped brown wedge at the top and the left is part aqua blue at the bottom. She says very fast with a smile that gets bigger with every word, "You are Harry Potter don't worry I know you do not know me, but you look just like in your dads pictures. My names Jupiter and you are coming with me and going to be my brother but first we need to do a few things and I have to tell you somethings!"


	3. Oven Mitts

A/N: Well chapter three lets see what everyone thinks. Thank you to those that have followed, faved or reviewed I appreciate it! If you want to beta pm me!

I do not own Harry Potter plot and oc characters are mine. Everything else belongs to the wonderful wold created by J.K. Rowling. Onward to the story!

Still November 3rd,1989

Jupiter Black's P.O.V.

Well I am looking at Harry Potter and he truely does look almost exactly like his father! I just informed him that he is coming with me, however he does not look as happy as I expected. He is kinda just looking at me like I'm a hippogriff doing ballet. It's been a little awkwardly quite for a few minutes now the Dursleys are staring at me while I still hug Harry. Okaaaayyyy I think what now. Finally that oaf of man Dursley speaks very condescendingly I might add, "Who are you little girl coming in here with this rubbish?! Look what you have done to my front door! How did you even do it?! Dudley she is a child so you throw her out do not worry about being nice either she lost that chance!"

Dudley looks at me a little confused at first then happy he gets to manhandle someone I know that look I've seen It enough in older kids at my school. It will end the same way here. Harry looks between us all then at Dudley, then finally me he looks afraid. Harry moves me behind him to I assume protect me how sweet this is better then I thought it would go he seems to already care for me! Jupiter focus his cousin will try to pumble him! I step out from behind him push him behind me and face the Dursleys with my uncles wand raised directly at them. "I wouldn't be so haste Dursley perhaps call of your son for his safety I do not wish to embarrass either of you twits."

Okay so that was a lie I want to humiliate them with every fiber of my being, looking at the man and his son so over fed. I would not be mad if I did not hug Harry and feel his ribs. He is mostly bones and here we are standing in there ugly kitchen while I assume Harry is making their lunch if the oven mitt on his hand is anything to go by. Anyway I'm trying to get the man and kid mad. It seems to have worked because Vernon tells to his son, "Teach her a lesson Dudley I do not care if she is a girl!"

Jackpot!!! It's not often I can use the Muggle defense my father makes me take this should be fun! While I know I am short I am very muscled for a child and while he is huge I am confident. I laugh at them both and just as Dudley starts running toward us and Harry is yelling,"Leave her be!" I flick my wrist holding Remuses wand, and body-bind the adults. Take that butt-face! With that taken care of I get in fighting stance and when Dudley gets in range I kick him right to the side of his head. Timber! He is knocked out in one how easy. I hear Vernon gasp and yell, "Why can't we move what have you done to my son you little freak!"

To the side I see Harry flinch. Why would that make him flinch? Then he looks at Dudley and his jaw dropped. He stutters out, "Whhhattt, but how, huh?"

Vernon is still yelling so I turn to Harry and ask, "There is a lot of noise and commotion and noise in here could we go outside to talk?" He just nods I think he is in shock. Well hopefully he gets over that I have many things to tell him. We get outside and sit down and I wait until he is ready to talk. Finally after about 5 minutes he turns and asks, "How did you see pictures of my dad?"

Well what a depressing way to start not unexpected though. So I start telling him. "Well you see Harry our parents went to school together, my dad and your dad as well as our uncle Remus were best friends," no need to tell him about the man who caused him to be orphan not yet anyway," my dad was supposed to be your godfather he wanted to take you in but there are wards on this house to protect you and your family."

Harry looks at me and asks, "What are wards?" Dear Merlin I didn't expect that okay time to start with the whole wizard thing I suppose. So I look at Harry and ask, "Harry do you believe in magic?" He cringed woah what was that about. He looks up and says, "Uncle Vernon hates that word we aren't allowed to say it."

Okay time is running out. I look at him and take the oven mitt off his hand, which he looks slightly embarrassed of, they grasp both his hands in mine, "Harry I need you to hear me out and hopefully trust me I'm telling you everything really fast because we need to get moving, magic is real you are a wizard like your parents, my parents, and me, our parents were best friends and our fathers were ritual blood brothers, I used a spell to find you, this is our uncle Remuses wand, it's my dads birthday and I want to take you back home with me for it because he misses you he cries every year on your birthday. We weren't supposed to let you leave the wards around your house but if you and I become ritual blood siblings the wards around you will be fine because of that bond. You can not leave here till we do that ritual. Do you want to come with me or stay Harry we don't have a lot of time you have to decide fast."

The Black Home near the Burrow

Sirius P.O.V. 

"Jupiter open the door this minute young lady!"

I look at Mooney and ask, "I can't hear anything can you!" I watch as he leans his ear to the door then shakes his head he says, "Can't catch her scent either mate."

"Bloody hell! Aloha mora!" I say pointing my wand at my daughters door. Barging inside we both see the window with the sheet tied to the bed hanging out the window. "Marlys going to blame me!"

Mooney looks at me worriedly and says, "I think I know where my wand went."


	4. Where is she?

A/N: Hello Again thank you for the support please review what you think good, bad, in between! I'm not sure what schdual I will be able to keep to I will try for at least once a week. I plan to make this a very long story all the way through both their hogwarts years! The chapters might stay the same or get longer. It's going to be awhile till pairings but review who you would want to see those of the normal golden trio and Jupiter end up with! Again if you want to beta pm me.

I do not own Harry Potter plot and oc characters are mine. Everything else belongs to the wonderful wold created by J.K. Rowling. Onward to the story!

The Black Home

Sirius P.O.V.

Oh dear Merlin. Marley is going to kill me everytime Jupiter pulls a stunt like this she blames my michieves genes not that shed actually any better.

Luckily I know just what to do. Blame Mooney she is way nicer to him! With this thought in mind I call my wife out of the kitchen of our house and upstairs to our daughters room, "Marley! Lupin let our daughter steal his wand last night and she has escaped merlin knows where and its all Mooneys fault!"

Ha the look on Mooneys face is great he looks terrified! Of course I can not blame him Marls is a tough cookie. Unfortunately, when I look at my tiny blonde wife she is not glaring at Mooney as I had hoped but me. Damn. She said, "Sirius Black you better find your bloody daughter fast or it will be your head!"

Man I am in dip. I should get moving. I turn to Mooney ,"Mate help me check round the Weasleys and Lovegoods, will you she has got to have gone to one of their houses."

Remus nodded. She must have needed something to finish what ever she has her heart set on making me. Last year it was motorcycle gloves with a puffball that looked like padfoot on the knuckles. Very cute and sweet but if they were from anyone but her I would never had worn them, now I love them. I turn to Mooney and say, "Alright I think we should check the Weasley first you know how she loves roughhousing with those boys and if she needed anything craft related she would ask Molly."

Mooney replies, "Yeah mate sounds good! Sometimes I worry about her with all those boys though what if they hurt our pup, Padfoot!" At that I can't help but snort and reply, "Mooney you are biased one of them hurting her is laughable I honestly worry more about them, besides only Ron and Ginny are at the Burrow!"

Mooney shrugged at me and with his eyes slightly tinged gold says, " I still do not trust all those boys around her they could be trouble when she is older." Man Remus is really getting on my nerves I do not want to think of that on my birthday. I have the same concerns occasionally but Mooney is taking his responsibility as godfather way to serious. Haha Serious that's ME. Sadly I can not express my favorite joke as I am not sharing these particular thoughts with him it would just piss him off and we would get into a fight about who is a better father figure. I look at Remus and say, "Let's just get moving mate, make sure Jup is at the Burrow or Lovegoods, if not we need to call in reinforcements to find her. "

Remus nods his head agreeing with me, he seems more worried about her then usual which always means trouble.

Private Drive

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

Well this is a lot to take in. I really do not know if I should believe this girl or if this is some weird dream I am having. But weird stuff has always happened around me and no where could be worse than the Dursleys. I want to go, I do, but the girl seems worried about time and has to do some unknown thing before we can leave these so called wards. I turn to her and ask, "What is it we have to do before we can leave?"

She looks apprehensive for a moment and fidgits a bit before she says, "Well you see er well you know how I said you would be my brother and our fathers were blood brothers, well we have to do the same ritual we would be blood siblings I would become part of you and you would become part of me. Sometimes you can even share magic in times of great stress."

I am a little stunned someone one actually wants me to be part of their family that much but looking at this slightly strange girl feels like we already are family it feels right! I guess I know my answer. I finally look into her hopeful face and say, "Let's make this official baby sis!"

A/N: Slightly smaller chapter but wanted to upload a little something! been a buzy week I got my first job, my aunt had a baby, and it was my boyfriends birthday all in 3 days. I will still try to upload weekly let me know what you think!


	5. Ritual

Authors Note: Hello again and everyone. Very long week. Let me know what you think.

I do not own Harry Potter I own the plot and original characters. The world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Jupiter's P.O.V.

Dursley Home

He said yes. Did he really just say yes. I look at him and see he is smiling, he did! I finally have what I wanted my whole life! A brother! Now it's time to make it official like he said! "Okay big brother here's the plan we have to do the blood ritual sibling bond this will be even stronger though because our farthers did the original ritual. I modified it so hopefully it works the way I am hoping I wrote down what we need to say it is in Latin. Most spells are I do not know why! It's kinda strange anyway, first we need to cut both our palms and hold each of them together while we chant. We should be able to see some reaction or feel a change I am not sure what it is though."

I look up at Harry he seems a little wary again. Darn so close. He asks, "Wait this is a new ritual, you created a little 7 year old, that you don't know what will happen when we do it?" Well he sure has away of looking at the dark side. I reply, " Technically, all of that is correct. However, theoretically it should work and would make us basically real blood siblings and I am very intelligent seven year old who came to get you. If you do not want to I understand I'll just go. Bye Harry I hope to see you at Hogwarts." So much for having a brother all that work for nothing. Now what will I make dad.

Just as I am about to call the night bus I hear him get up and then he yells, "Wait, no I will do it!" As he gets closer he grabs my arm softly and says, "I'm sorry this is just so much to take in, it sounds dangerous but I'll do it!" With hope and happiness returned to my heart I jump in with new vigor!

"Okay first we need to draw a circle in salt it is pure, some dirt and leaves, some rain water I have that, some fire I'll conjure it, and then just us to chant and share blood and we are siblings!" With that said I pull out my purse shaped like a little white wolf uncle Remus got me. It is charmed to shrink into my pocket and has an undetectable extension charm on it. I have all the supplies in there in jars. I take out the salt to draw half the circle. I tell Harry, "You need to draw the second half of the circle then we both stay inside the circle till the ritual is complete. But I sit on the side you drew and you sit on the side I drew. Make sense?"

Harry nods and takes the jar from my hand and starts to pour his side of the circle and soon as he starts drawing his side I feel it my chest felt heavy and like electricity had been pumped through my veins I look at him and he seems affected to but in a different way. He looks at me while he keeps poring and asks, "Can you feel that?"

I just nod to him. He finally completes drawing his side so I look up and say, "Okay now we take each other hands and switch sides, then sit down and the ritual begins." He looks a little floaty his eyes are glazed, but he reaches for my hands and says, "Are you ready baby sister?"

I look at him and give a small smile, "Always have been big brother." I take his hands and we both step to the other side and sit down. I hand him the sheet of paper with his part of the ritual and tell him, "Read this while I get everything prepared we have to chant at the same time but they are slightly different, I have mine memorized. We have to look at each other when we chant so memorize it."

He nods his head and starts looking over the paper and murmuring it aloud. I take everything out of my wolf bag and set it between us. I set a bowl down on one side and pour in the dirt and leaves. The next to that, in the middle, is the Black family dagger, then another bowl in which I pour the rain water. Everything is ready, "Let me know when you are ready everything is prepared, once we start we can not stop no matter what. Whenever you are ready."

He looks at everything in front of us and nods then looks at me and says, "I think I am ready it seems like I was always meant to know this and it was easy to remember. I think I understand some of it. I am ready."

I look at him and say okay, first I am going to set the dirt and leaves on fire, once the fire dies we cover our hands in the ashes left behind, then we cut each of our palms across with the dagger, once we join hands we chant at the same time, when we finish, we purify our hands in the water, then we step out of the circle and its complete. Are you ready?"

He again nods looking much surer so I take uncle Mooney's wand point it at the first bowl and whisper, "Incendio." The bowl erupts in flames and slowly dies down. The smell of the fire and burning seems strange it smells of earth and soot but also magic. As it burns out we look at each other and put our hands in the ashes at the same time and it's like something takes ahold of my soul and drives me forward and the feeling from earlier intensified. I look behind Harry and see a curtain of electricity blueish white coming from the part of the circle I drew, but Harry's eyes look like fire. At the same time my back feels warm.

He takes the dagger first and slices his right palm. Then takes my left hand and slices it. It stings slightly but calms fast. Then he hands me the dagger and I slice my right hand my blood is all over the dagger then I slice his left hand. I set the dagger between us and at the same time we clasp hands. The electricity behind Harry grows brighter and thicker, my back grows warmer but I feel safe it's time to start chanting. I look into Harry's eyes which still look like fire and began my song, "Filius mei patris tui frater, peto ut te fratrem meum. Ad protegere te, totum ut te faciant familiae et dabo tibi quod tibi necessarium est. Per sanguinem et ignem particeps. Signa nostra est aqua. Nigrum receperint ex propriis Nigrum frater meus heres." (In English:Son of my father's brother I seek to make you my own brother. To protect you, to make you family, and to give you what you need. Through earth and fire I share with you my blood. Seal to our own again with water. Welcome to house Black from heiress Black my brother.)

With that there was a blinding white light as I felt myself submerge our clasped hands in water and I felt complete, I felt electric.

Sirius Black's P.O.V.

Arriving at the Burrow

Well I can hear Ron and Ginny inside the rest are at hogwarts till the hols. Might as well knock. As I knock I look up at the strange but homey crooked house. I hear Molly call from somewhere inside, "Come in can't come to the door at the mo'."

Me and Remus walk in. When we went into hiding because Marley was pregnant we got close with the Weasleys because Molly was a trained healer. She was Marleys mid-wife even though she was also pregnant at the time with Ginny. Since then Marley looks at her like an older sister and they are very close and Jupiter grew up with all of her brood. We are also distantly related but most pure bloods are. Mooney and I walk into the Burrows kitchen to find Molly cooking. We both wait till she notices us it's he safest way in this house. "Oh hello dears I was getting ready for your party tonight dear. Me and the little ones will be over in a few hours! Happy Birthday Sirius!" She says with a giant Molly hug.

I always like seeing Molly she reminds me of Mrs.Potter who always took me in. I say to her, "Thanks Molly I was actually wondering if our pup came by here by chance you see we can't find her and Remus here has lost his wand."

She looks at me and puts her hands on her hips, "Sirius Black how can you not know where your own child went!" Oh God another angry woman. "You know how Jupiter gets I didn't want to ruin the surprise of what she was making me and I just thought she would come for your expertise everyone knows you are the one to ask how to create anything Molly!"

She blushes because I am still one smooth son of a gun, in my opinion. And a little complimenting Molly always softens her up. "Sorry Sirius I just worry about that little girl she is a hellion just like you. Let me ask the kids." She calls out into her yard, "Ron, Ginny come in here!"

In a few seconds the two red headed little munchkins come into the kitchen red faced from playing outside. Molly asks them, "Have you two seen Jupiter today?" Ginny shakes her head and says, "No mum she said she was going to be busy she had to get something for Uncle Sirius birthday tonight and she would see us there." Then we turn to Ron and his ears turn red, "She has not come over today if that's what you are wondering, I am sorry Uncle Sirius."

Being a good liar I can spot a terrible one. Ron is actually closer to Jupiter then Ginny because Ginny and Luna are best friends. Jupiter and Ron both didn't really fit well with anyone else so they grouped together. Ron is Jupiters Remus if you ask me. The semi innocent one who gets dragged along. Remus must see Ron's guilt too because he asks, "Have you seen her anywhere else Ron? Or know where she went?"

The boy paled, he looked up at Remus and said, "Well, Uncle Remus I may have seen her, just not here and I don't know where she is just out she wouldn't tell me in case I got questioned." Molly, Remus, and I all exchange glances, this is not good.

Molly looks at her son and says, "Ronald Bilius Weasley you tell us everything you know this instant!" Not quite yelling but we all know if he doesn't answer there will be trouble. He looks at each of us and blurts out, "She told me a few days ago she was going to go find something you have wanted back along time, and bring it home but it was surprise for everyone. She has been reading a ton of your old scary books and then today I saw her climb out the window and walking towards the road with a wand!"

Really not good at all. I look at Remus first, "This is not good I still have enemies. She's is heiress Black if she is kidnapped oh Merlin. Call any order members we know still active, floo-call Dumbledore. I'll floo-call my old auror contacts and Moody. Molly please write all your boys to see if they know anything and maybe floo-call the Lovegoods please. I need to get home tell my wife and look for my daughter!"

A/N: Well there you go I think one more chapter before things pick up a bit but like I said this will be a long story. Any suggestions or people you want to see in the story tell me what you think. Still trying to figure out pairings to build towards. Thank you all. Review please.

-Jessbb


	6. Ritual part 2

Authors note: Hello loyal followers thank you for the support! I will try to post once a week still but I am starting school so we will see. Let met know what you think! Still trying to figure out pairings for later on!

I do not own Harry Potter that wonderful work belongs to J.K. Rowling. This plot and OCs belong to me. Onward to the story!!!

Black House

Hagrid's P.O.V.

Well it is little Siriuses birthday today. He made me Jupiters godfather along with Remus. I reckon he thinks he owes me for making sure he didn't go after Pettigrew. Anyway I come early every year to see the family before everyone else shows up. I walk right in because I have been allowed into the wards and they don't care much for proper knocking and greetings. Probably reminds Sirius of his parents.

" HAGRID Thank Merlin you are here!" Suddenly the little blonde women Marley is, is hugging well the side of my leg. She looks distraught. I look down at her and ask, "Whas the matter Marley, what got you in a fit?"

She looks up at me and says, "It's Jupiter no one can find her! Sirius and Remus are gathering everyone to start searching for her! They are all in the kitchen!" And breaks down in another round of crying. " WHAT!" I go searching for everyone, in the kitchen I find Sirius and Moody bent over a map on the kitchen table, Remus pacing, Molly sitting at the counter scribbling furiously, and her two youngest sitting in chairs looking nervous.

Remus looks up and locks eyes with me, he walks over and hugs me round me middle. "Hagrid it's all my fault, she toook my wand she could be absolutely anywhere what have I done!" I pat the werewolf on the back, and tell him, "I'm sur it ain't yer fault Remy. She is a crafty little lady! She well be fin Remus."

He nods his head and we walk over and to Alastor and Sirius. I look at them and ask, "Have ye floo-called Dumbledore if anyone can find her it's him!"

They both nod. Moody says, "Yes Hagrid he should be here any moment." At that moment The fire flares up and turns green and in walks Dumbledore in midnight blue robes with yellow moons and stars covering them, along with his matching hat. "Hello Gentleman, from what I know no one has seen Miss Black. No sign of her which may not seem like good news but it likely means no one with bad intentions have seen her either."

Sirius looks up at him with thinly veiled anger, I don't particularly blame him there's a time and place for such optimism however Dumbledore is right and keep calm is the best way to find her. "Sirius, Dumbledores right we need ter stay calm and look fur ittle Jupiter, yer can't go losing yer head or people may take notice." After I say this Sirius calms down like all those years ago. He looks up, "Okay Hagrid your right we need to start a search party among us, I don't trust people to know about her yet. Moody can you and Kings and partner up search places you think she could be, Remus your with me we take Hogsmead, Hagrid can you do Diagonally and knockturn Alley if she is somewhere that public she would be safest with you, Molly let us know what you hear, Marley I love you we will find her I promise, and Dumbledore is there anywhere to look I haven't thought of?"

Right at that moment we hear the front door swing open hit the wall and then slamming shut. Then the little voice we have been worried about calls from the front of the house, "I'm home dad I have your Birthday Present it's amazing!"

Coming through the kitchen door we all see a very happy Jupiter Black with plaster in her hair, ashes on her wrist, bandages on her hands and the biggest smile I have ever seen! We are all shocked and relieved!

Earlier that day

Dursley Home

Harry's P.O.V. 

We had just drawn the salt circle, switched, then sat down when Jupiter handed me the piece of paper with strange words. she looks at me and says, " Read this while I get everything prepared we have to chant at the same time but they are slightly different, I have mine memorized. We have to look at eachother when we chant so memorize it."

With that I nod and read over the words while I can hear her shuffling and pulling items out of her strange little wolf bag. When I have it memorized I hear her say, "Let me know when you are ready everything is prepared, once we start we can not stop no matter what. Whenever you are ready."

I look up from my paper on my right there is a bowl of dirt and leaves, in the center is a dagger and on my left there is a bowl of clear water. I nod because well I always nod. I look up at her and say, "I think I am ready it seems like I was always meant to know this and it was easy to remember. I think I understood some of it. I am ready."

She looks up at me again and says in a clinical tone, "Okay, first I am going to set the dirt and leaves on fire, once the fire dies we cover our hands in the ashes left behind, then we cut each of our palms across with the dagger, once we join hands we chant at the same time, when we finish, we purify our hands in the water, then we step out of the circle and it complete. Are you ready?"

I nod at her again this is going to work I feel it. With that she pulled out the strange stick, points it at the bowl of dirt and leaves, and in barely a whisper says, "Incendio." The bowl caught fire and it smelt strange. The earthy smell I expected was there but so was another scent. To me it almost smelled like marshmallows. The bowls fire slowly went out and we looked at each other.

At the same time she and I put our hands in the ashes and coated them in it. As this happened I felt a surge in my will that drove me forward. Behind Jupiter was a wall of flames! It started at the salt and went as far as I could see. When I looked into her eyes they were glowing a pale electric blue. My back felt as if electricity was occasionally lapping at it. It wasn't unpleasant just strange.

My mind told me what to do next she told me we each cut our palms but I know what needs to be done. I pick up the dagger and slice my right hand it stings but I have had worse then I take her left hand because it feels like what I need to do. I slash her palm. She tenses a bit and I feel a bit guilty. Then I hand her the dagger when I see her relax. She took it in her already bloodied hand and slices her uncut right. Then she reaches for my hand palm up and set mine on tops of hers and she slices my left hand.

She set the dagger back in the middle of us and we clasp hands. The fire behind her grows larger the base almost turning blue. I feel the electricity coat my back but it's less shocking more like the feel of an embrace. Comforting. As she begins almost singing I start my own chant, "Patres filiam fratris mei sum ad te quaerere Soror mea. Ad protegere te, et eris tua, et non sit tibi necesse a me. Per sanguinem et ignem particeps. Signa nostra est aqua. Receperint sub tecta referto Potter caput de domo mea soror." ( In English: Daughter of my fathers brother I seek to make you my own sister. To protect you, and be your family, and be there when you need me. Through earth and fire I share with you my blood. Seal to our own again with water. Welcome to house Potter from head of house my sister.)

Once we finished there was a blinding white light as I felt us put our clasped hands in the water. I felt whole, I felt strong, I felt on fire.

A/N: hello everyone I am so sorry for the wait! I have had an extremely hectic few weeks. Thank you for the follows and faves. I will try to post more frequently! Let me know what you think! Next up traveling home and Harry meets everybody!

-Jessbb


	7. Going Home

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thank you all who are following this story! It mean so much! Please review I want to know what you guys think! Who do you want to see in the story and what couples do you want to see later on?! I have a few ideas but cannot narrow it down.

I do not own Harry Potter that wonderful work belongs to J.K. Rowling. This plot and OCs belong to me. Onward to the story!!!

Jupiter's P.O.V

I open my eyes slowly. I sit up and feel a little strange. I'm laying in a circle that looks burnt into the ground on my other side is a black haired boy. That right the ritual it's all coming back to me. I reach over and nudge the boy. "Harry wake up!"

He groans and rolls over. He looks up through his crooked broken glasses slowly he looks as if he goes through the same realization I did.

"So I gather that wasn't a dream than?" He says to me.

" 'fraid not. Do you regret it already?" He shakes his head at me and says, "No, still seems like fate to me. What now though? My relatives are inside either paralyzed or knocked out. Their front door is a gaping hole and where are we going to go?"

I look up at the boy who is getting slightly hysterical and calmly tell him, "Well first clean, then you will pack your stuff while I fix your door, and then I release your relatives, we call the knightbus and go home!" I reassure him with a smile and shrug, " Simple really!"

He looks at me and cocks his head to the side, "You really do have it all planned out don't you!" Finally it's my turn to nod at him and say, "I have been planning this a long time the only unforeseen problem was you atrocious family."

He nods, "Sorry about them they hate me, makes them dislike anyone associated with me." The more I learn about them the angry I get maybe I won't put up wards to protect them in the future.

I look at him and say, "Right let's fix our hands then pick everything up. Sadly, I can not heal these with magic because it makes them less powerful the pain and healing lends to the bond. We need to wrap them then I can spell them to be impervious."

I take the bandages out of my wolf bag and look at him, "Alright give me your hands." He holds his hands out to me hands up. He looks nervous again. I look at his hands carefully they are very calloused for someone not much older than me. He also has burn and cut scars all over them. I do not say a word. I just wrap his hands. " So know that we will be living together what grade are you in? Do you like your school?"

He looks at me, "Well I am in the fourth grade I'm kinda young because my birthday is in summer. I do not really like school because of Dudley." Hmm maybe we can see if he could re-do third grade so he is a little older and has a better chance of fitting in.

As I put a spounge on his left hand and start wrapping it in gauze I tell him, "I am in second grade I am a little older then most the kids they are seven too but in December I will turn eight. My dad wanted me to go to a muggle school because he doesn't want to expose me to wizards to much. I'm his heiress which is not common in our world heirs are supposed to be male. He hates all that rubbish."

He looked at me, "Sounds kinda like royalty." Hmm he is quick as I start putting the spounge and gauze on his other hand I tell him, "Yes, it kind of is. You are lord Potter head of house Potter and I am heiress Black, future of house Black although I will only be a lady once I am married and if I marry a noble house."

He looked a little startled. He looked at me and said, "Thank you for fixing my hands need help doing yours?" I shake my head at him, "No thank you anyway. I am good at patching things up my dad is like a wizard cop, my Uncle need patching up a lot, and I am quite clumsy, so my Aunt Molly taught me some medi tricks."

Once both our hands are wrapped we silently clean up the ritual stuff. We are both lost in thought. I am thinking I hope my dad and Remus are happy and are not to mad at me. I hope they don't scare Harry. I really hope he gets along with my best friend Ron. Everything is cleaned up.

I look at him and say, "Why don't you collect you stuff and put it in this bag don't worry it will all fit. I'll start working on the door." I watch as he walks back through his blasted front door. As I stand on the threshold he stops at the cupboard under the stairs and shifts nervously, looks over at me, then unlocks it and goes in the door.

Why is he going in there? I need more info. I follow him over look into the cupboard and see him slouching and walking around picking up a few broken things and old clothes. I can see the mattress on the ground with the ratty blanket. "Harry what is this?"

He looks up. "This is my room. I mean its where I sleep." I look at him then I storm off, I feel like I touched an electrical socket. I find the still unmoving Dursleys, and yell at them, "YOU KEPT HIM IN A CUPBOARD YOU ROTTEN ARSEHOLES I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

I reach my hand out and it's glowing with blue electricity.

Harry P.O.V

I probably shouldn't let her kill them they are my family and she would get in trouble. Why is her hand glowing? I am not sure what to do as I see tendrils of the blue energy from her hands start traveling toward my relatives. As it hits them they start convulsing and screaming. It looks like a electrics boa constrictor wrapped around them. Her eyes are glowing again.

"JUPITER STOP!" At my yell her eyes fade back to their earthy tones and the tendrils disappear. What was that. She looks at the Dursleys and says, "Thank your nephew for your lives if I had a choice I would kill you. He is coming with me, fix your own bloody door, I'll set up wards so no other wizards can get in. Harry and I will have to come back yearly for a week to give them strength, I expect a room for us to share by a year from today, say goodbye to your nephew and I will release you and we shall take our leave."

She sounded so cold and detached I can't help but believe she would have killed them, the Dursleys hurried to nod, Petunia looks at me and says, "Thank you Harry, Goodbye."

Jupiter flicks the wand and releases the bind on them. She walks out without another word. I wave the Dursleys and say to them, "See you in a year." And walk out the front door.

I see Jupiter waiting at the curb. Without even looking at me says, "Are you ready to go?" Because she isn't looking at me I say, "Yes are you okay?"

She looks up at me with those strange eyes, "I meant what I said to them I have darkness in me, my whole family does, my dad tells me not to let it seep in to me. I am so sorry for all they did and didn't do for you and I hope to change that. The wards are already set back up for them."

I look at her, "Thank you Jupiter I am sure you will." She smiles and it seems her happy energy returns she looks excited and says, "You are about to have your first Knightbus trip!"

She grabs the front of me too large flannel and then hugs me, raises the stick, and suddenly there is a double decker bus in front of us. It is huge and purple. She pulls a hat out of her bag and shoves it on my head. The conductor comes out and says, "Right two children, how many adults?"

He was a thin fellow with mousy brown hair and blue eyes, that was scowling down at us. Jupiter looks up at the man with a face void of his emotion. "How about instead of some sickles for us I give you 10 galleons to forget about us and parents."

The man perked up, "10 hmm make it 15." He said greedily. Jupiter says, "Fine you never saw us, you take us to the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, and forget the location and our faces, no names." The man nods. "You got it sweetheart." Jupiter smiles at the man grabs my arm and starts walking.

"Jupiter what was that?" She walks down the aisles of beds! Beds what on earth?, " and why are their beds instead of seats?"

She looks at me and says, " That was buying silence and ending a trail, and there are beds because people like to be comfortable when they travel, now hold on because this bus travels fast and wild!" She smiles at me mischievously.

The bus takes off and I grab on to a bed! This thing is wild the beds are rolling all over! How is she looking so relaxed and composed. She is super odd.

We sit on bed opposite eachother. I finally have enough calm time to study the girl. Her eyes are that strange mix of color, her skin while pale is somewhat tinted olive like she would tan well, and her hair is a kinda of wavy light blonde. It seems more curly around her face compared to the lengths.

She is very short and somewhat thin. She is not scrawny but more lightly muscled.

What is strange is how she is dressed. She obviously has money from bribing the man. She however looks to be wearing a set of boys jean trousers and a dark blue thermal shirt. Shouldn't a girl considered near royalty be wearing something more. Well girly.

I decide I have no room to comment on clothing and decide to get some answers. "Jupiter what is your magic stick, why did you bribe that man and why does your money have funny names?"

She looks up at me and says, "Well this stick is a wand, our Uncle Remus's actually, you will meet him soon, I bribed him because your famous in our world and I would be if our world knew about me. And my parents will explain more we are almost home!"

Home I am about to have a new home. "What will it be like?"

She looks at me considering for a moment, " I think it will be great I have friends I think you will like, we are kinda hidden from most the wizard if world, and have great aunts and uncles, my dad has always wanted to raise you and mom is someone who loves taking care of people."

The bus stops and she looks up, "We are at our stop, we have to walk the rest of the way."

She nods to the man she bribed as we get off the bus. And she starts walking down a road. We pass a small brick house, then we pass a strangely built crooked house, finally we come to a house that looks semi- normal.

It's a light gray house with wood panels, it has two windows on the front, the shutters and front door are night blue. The front yard has a willow tree on the left side. The house has one walkway made of cobble stone from the front door to the wrought iron fence around the yard.

Jupiter opens the gate and turns to me, " Welcome home, follow my lead!" I follow her up the path to the front door she abruptly opens the door, pulls me inside, and slams it shut.

She pulls me to the edge of the hallway right before an opening I hear a lot of voices coming from and tells me, "Stay Here!"

I see her walk through the door, the other voices go silent and I hear Jupiter say, "I'm home dad I have your birthday present it's amazing!"

I hear a deep voice yell, "Where the bloody hell have you been young lady we have been worried sick!"

Another feminine voice I hear say, " Thank god you are okay my little girl!"

Then I hear the male voice yell, "Marley she is in trouble, Jupiter you tell me where you have been right now or so help me!"

Then Jupiter yells, "I was getting your bloody present you angry old man!" Then the man, "Do not yell at me young lady!"

I hear a huff and then Jupiter appears grabs my arm and pulls me into the room she looks at her father and says in a flat tone, "Happy birthday dad."

I look at her and she looks so sad, and I get mad strangely not really an emotion I am used to, I look at the man I figured did the yelling, he is tall about 6 foot and pretty muscled, he has shoulder length black curly hair and a goatee and light eyes that are a shade lighter then Jupiters, he has tan skin I figure this man to be her father. I look and yell at him, "She was only getting me why are you being so hard on her!" And wrap my arms around the sniffling little girl.

I look around the room that is full of people all looking shocked. And the two men including Jupiter's father look at me and just say, "James."

Sirius Black's P.O.V

My daughter is standing before me smiling and I can't help but be mad. Once we are done yelling back and forth she pulls something into the room.

Standing before me all of a sudden is a mini James. It looks just like him, and he is yelling in his disapproving way. I look at James, and call his name. He looks confused though. Then I take in the fact he is hugging my daughter in a protective manner and I am brought back to the present.

I look at the boy and relize who he must me. When I see his eyes it's confirmed. "Mooney its Harry." I can not believe I yelled at my Jupiter for bringing me Harry.

With tears in my eyes I walk over and hug my daughter and godson. Mooney and Marley soon join in. There is a flash of light and I look down at the two children and whisper, "I'm sorry."

A/N: I know I skipped a week and wanted to make up for it! Here's another chapter! Please review!


	8. Family meets

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay again. I am sorry lots of work and a terrible flu/cold and I just haven't been able to right I will make it up to those of you who follow and who have followed and faved. Reviews would be appreciated!

I do not own Harry Potter or it's story that's J.K. Rowling. This story and OC characters are mine.

Onwards to the story!!!!!

Sirius Blacks P.O.V

Well my God. Here I am on my birthday holding my daughter who just brought in my godson that I have been looking for, for 8 years.

"Jupiter I am so sorry I was mad! How did you find him my brilliant daughter!"

She looks up at me extremely happy again, "Well I did some muggle detective work and was looking through old letters and stuff from your guys school day and found Harry's moms maiden name. Then Ron, " at this Ron paled and glanced at his mother who was turning red, "helped me go through marriage certificates in Surrey where she grew up, and we found Petunia married a man named Dursley, from there we looked up housing records and bing, bang, boom we know where he lives!"

I look at her and say, "Where did you get all these records Jupiter, Ron?" At the same time they both go into a casual mischief state of denial and both say, "Unimportant!"

Moody looks at them like he would suspects, "It sounds important." He mumbles and looks at Kingsley.

Mooney clears his throat and says, "Perhaps we should all introduce ourself to Harry here instead of telling the story of how he got here." Mooney looks at Harry and says, " Hello Harry my name is Remus Lupin I am one of your parents best friend and you knew me when you were a child you called me Uncle Mooney. You may call me what you wish but know we have all missed you a long time."

Harry shifts kinda nervous and looks at Jupiter then just mumbles, "Thank you sir."

Ouch poor Mooney. Before I can talk Marley grabs the new boy in a crushing hug and says, "Well I am technically your moms friend, less so your dads, but I am going to be your mom if you stay here, so until your comfortable calling me mom, and I will work my butt off until you are, you can call me Marley!"

Marley blue eyes are all misty and when she lets go the boy seems in shock. My turn, "Well Harry um my name is Sirius Black, little Jupiter's dad. I am technically your godfather, I have been looking for you for years, I never thought to do what I can only assume is illegal means my daughter and her best friend have done, mostly because many people believe I am not a great man. Your farther was my brother my family. Please forgive me and become part of the family."

Harry looked up at me uncertainly, than he nodded his head quickly and stuck out his little hand.

Then Dumbledore looked at Jupiter and spoke up, "Miss Black how did bring down my wards?"

I looked at Jupiter with my eyebrows raised, "Jupiter how did you take down the wards, wait a minute WARDS!?" I yell and swivel towards Dumbledore, "You knew where he was and did not tell me!"

Dumbledore looks at me calmly, "Sirius it was for the greater good. His aunts blood protects him just as his protects her, he is hidden and safe and he must go back, now I need to know how your daughter broke my wards."

Hagrid, Mooney and I all cast glances at one another. I think we are all upset he kept a secret from us.

Suddenly the air thickens and crackles. I look at my daughter and Harry and see her step in front of him with blazing blue eyes, and a net of electricity encircled Harry, she spoke quietly through clenched teeth, "All due respect sir, I will tell you everything but he will not be going back. You made a mistake and I fixed it. You try to take him and we will have a problem."

Everyone in the room was stunned. What on earth is coming out of my daughter and what is this new power. Albus looked at her, "Jupiter calm down. I understand you are upset but he is safest there. You broke laws and my magic to bring him here. I'm being kind not turning you in."

Once Dumbledore said that things got worse, fire encircled Jupiter and Harry guarded her back, his eyes like burning coals, "I am not sure who you are sir but I feel obliged to protect the only person who saved me from the personal hell I have been living since I can remember. I want to stay with her, you can not stop us she told me I am her blood brother the wards have changed."

Everyone gasped including me. Trust my daughter to do something so drastic. But still they make a strange picture standing back to back one protected by fire and the other well I assume electricity. Ron looked quite put out someone was so close to his best friend though. As if the other stuff was no issue.

Moody says, "What's with the blue stuff and the fire. I'm not imagining it right?" Marley and Molly look at him. Marley whispers, "No." and Molly says, "Not now Alastair!"

Hagrid spoke up, "Headmaster I think we all aught to sit down and go over some things." Bless Hagrid and his prevailing calm head.

The fire disappeared first and Jupiter looked at Dumbledore, "Swear on your magic you will not take him from me."

He looked taken aback, "Miss. Black I don't.."

As he sounded like he was going to say no, a blue thread spread across the floor, and started wrapping around him, "oh alright fine. I, Albus Dumbledore swear on my magic I will not separate Harry Potter from Jupiter Black."

The electricity disappeared and Jupiter passed out.

We all ran to her.

I luckily catch her in time to stop her from hitting the floor. Mooney is next to me. I pick her up and move her to a couch in the living room. Mooney says, "Her heart rate is fine I can hear it."

That is a relief. Molly and Albus come over and start running diagnostic spells.

Molly says, "She is in perfect physical health but her magic is drained she must have used a lot today she needs rest."

I sigh, "Well let's reschedule the party everyone, those already here you can spend the night if you want. I need to watch over my daughter and welcome Harry home. I trust no one here will talk about the glowing and the fire please."

Moody and Kingsley shared a guest room, Hagrid stayed in another, Molly and Ginny walked home, and Ron stayed with a mumbled, "Can I stay with Jup?", Remus of coarse stayed. Albus opted to go back to Hogwarts and come back in the morning probably good, everyone needs to cool off.

Marley made sure to accommodate everyone with proper bedding and huge mugs of hot chocolate and some shepherds pie. Remus, Ron and I sat in the kitchen in the breakfast nook.

Ron looked at Harry who was much shorter and thinner then he himself, "I am Ron by the way Jupiter's best friend. It is nice to meet you." Harry looked at the boy put out his hand, "Harry. Thank you for your part in helping Jupiter bring me here."

Ron mumbles, "No Problem." And shakes the boys hand lightly.

A/N: I know kinda short and only from Sirius Blacks perspective but wanted to get a chapter out there already working on the next!


	9. Friends?

Author Note: I have been super sick. And busy with school and work. Thank you for those who are sticking with me you are all amazing!

As always Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling only OC and plot are mine!

Onward to the story!!

Harry Potters P.O.V.

Tonight has been weird. I met more people who want to be my family, a group of people looking for the girl who saved me, and now I'm sitting here with the guy who wants to be my new dad, the guy who wants to be my uncle , and a big red head that is looking at me like I'm about to steal something but is trying to pretend he is happy.

Finally the man Remus looks at Ron and says, "Ron stop being a jealous git he isn't going to steal your best friend." Ron flushed red. "I don't think that."

Remus looked at him and said, "Yes you do I felt the same way when Sirius and James became blood siblings but they were family not best friends. They faught like siblings and loved like siblings and I was there best friend and you will be the same."

Ron seemed to have relax he looked at me and said, "Sorry mate, I have six siblings who are close to other people and she is my best friend I'm a little selfish."

I look at him, "It's okay if I had friends I think I would be the same way."

Ron looked at me surprised, "what do you mean if?"

The man Sirius Black, "That's a good question what do you mean?"

This is uncomfortable I wish Jupiter was awake. I look at them trying to figure out the best way to tell them about me life. I look up at the two men and large boy, "Well, I don't have a lot of friends my cousin mostly keeps people away from me. The few kids who would befriend me he would pick on till they stopped wanting to be near me."

They all look really sad. Black looks up and says, "I am so very sorry Harry we will make sure you have friends real friends like Ronnie here." He said while clapping the boy on the shoulder, Ron just smiled like he was used to such affection.

The red head said, "Yeah mate you have me as a friend and my whole family will befriend you too plus you have Jup as a sister now no one will mess with a Black."

Remus looked very serious and said, "Harry there are some things we need to talk about before she wakes up, we will talk about the strange powers when she is awake but while she is asleep, we need to discuss her."

I look at this man Remus. Who everyone seems to call Mooney. He has shaggy brown hair, he is rather tall with green eyes. Not emerald like my own but a light moss color. He had scars on his face but he looked very kind. Who was I to judge scars. He was wearing a cozy looking orange sweater and brown trousers and loafers. I asked "Is it that she did illegal things to find me?"

Sirius looked up at me he was dressed in a red flannel shirt, leather jacket and jeans. Doesn't exactly scream royalty. He then said, "No we will wait to talk about that with her and Ron", he glanced at the boy, "when she wakes up."

I nod at him and Remus them takes over speaking again, "Did she happen to say the Blacks were well off?"

Then I say, "Well yes she said she was an heiress or something and it's not common."

Remus says, "Its not just uncommon she is the only heiress in the wizard world and the richest heir in England. The part that is tricky is no one but those close to us and the wizard bank know of her existence."

No body know of her why would they keep her a sect she seems wonderful! I get a little upset are they not proud of her! I look at the men, "Why do you keep her a secret? There's nothing wrong with her!"

Ron looks at me and says, "Coarse not why would you say that!"

And I say back, "Why else would you keep her a secret then doesn't seem like a good thing!"

Sirius says, "Woah wait a minute now there's nothing wrong with my daughter we don't keep her sheltered because of that! We keep her a secret for her safety."

Then Remus says, "The thing is the people who supported a bad man who me, padfoot and your parents opposed, are still out there. They would hurt her to get back at us, some might kidnap her for money and hold her for ransom, that's just the dangerous people. If the world knew about her a lot of old families would want her married off to their sons right away. In our world pure-bloods and ancient houses still do arranged marriages. If people knew about her she would be in danger on many sides."

All this is a lot to take in but I tell them, "Well she did mention she would only be a lady once she was married. Does she know all this?"

Both men and Ron tense, Sirius says, "She knows of the pureblood customs. Marley, Molly, and my cousin Narcissa give her lessons in such things. I teach her life lessons, business, and how to be an heir as best I can. She however has no idea that we keep her secret because we are afraid people would want to marry their sons into the family. She wouldn't understand. She also wouldn't understand in hiding to keep safe, she would want to fight. While I agree she is a seven your old. That is why you need to know you can't tell her."

They want me to lie to her. I look at her supposed best friend. "You lie to her she is your best friend why would you do that."

The red head turns bright red and says, "Do not say that I do not lie to hurt her! My brothers and I all know how it would be for her you have no clue! I do it for her protection and if you knew anything so would you!"

This boy seems protective but I still don't quite get it.

"Fine but I need more explanation later!"

Sirius Blacks P.O.V.

It seems Harry and Ron aren't getting on to well. I look at them Harry and say, "If you stay here which I hope you do you will be trained up like Jupiter, the Weasleys, and Luna. Speaking of Harry let's talk about you."

The boy shifted and glanced at the door to the room Jupiter was in. "Can we wait, I would rather Jupiter be here."

Poor kid looks embarrassed to even ask. I nod my head at the boy and say, "okay would you like to see your room that your staying in?"

The boy says, "Room, I get a room?" What does he mean of course he gets a room!

Remus looks at him and says, "of coarse if you decide to live here, you will need a room. Ron and I both have our own rooms as well."

Harry looked perplexed, "You both have rooms here just because?"

I look at Mooney. Why was Harry so curious about them having rooms. "Well anyway would you like to see one we can set up for you I can put you next to Jups room?"

Harry looks up and his eyes look suspiciously glasses behind his broken glasses, me and Mooney both notice but it's Ron who throws his arm around the smaller boy and says, "Well we better get to be friendly since I'm on the other side of her room we will share a floor most nights! We can play exploding snap and listen to the wizard wireless!"

Harry looked slightly terrified at first when Ron moved toward him but when the boy started talking Harry looked extremely grateful. I look at Harry and say, "alright pup lets give you the tour and show you your room!"

At this I clap my hands. As we walk into the living room we see Marley fussing over Jupiter. "How is she Marley?"

My wife looks at us and shrugs, "Normal I'm sure she just needs sleep I'm going to stay down here tonight."

She always worries she then adds, "I set up Harry's room next to Jupiter's hope that's okay."

I look at her and say, " Right as always my dear are you sure you aren't a mind reader?" She just chuckles lightly, "we are going up love you sweetheart." I then kiss her and Jupiter's forehead and make to the stairs.

Ron and Harry both throw worried glances at Jupiter laid on the couch. Remus looks green with worry. I decide to get them moving before they all start moping.

"You guys are on the second floor, all the adults are on the first floor." I say as I ascend the stairs that start in the living room. The other three follow me.

Ron says, "I think I will go to bed know, let Harry get comfortable on his own. Welcome to the family mate." He pats Harry's shoulder and goes in to the first room. We gave him that room long ago when he almost had a break down when Jupiter was sick and couldn't see him for a few days.

We walk past Jupiter's room and I tell Harry, "Thats Jupiter's room. And this is your new room!" I swing the door open and we all look in. Of coarse Marley went all out in minutes. The walls were red and cream. The bed was a queen with a cherry wood canopy with cream drapes that were tied back. The bedding was cream as well with a fluffy red blanket. She even put a snitch pillow on the bed!

I look at Harry and he is gaping at the room. He says, "This is mine?"

I look at him and say, "As long as you want it."

A/N: let me know what you think my friends. Don't worry Jupiter will be awake next chapter!


	10. Manipulating Moody

Authors note: Hello my lovely followers! Hope you enjoy this installment of Jupiter's adventure! I have been quite busy working and going to school. To make life better I have acquired into my possession many Harry Potter objects including Harry Potter with the marauders map pop funko! Please review what you think. Either I could keep taking this slow or skip forward thoughts? I was a little sad to find out there are no stars starting with j besides jabba. Those who like Star Wars could understand while I would be slightly hesitant to not name a female character that. Sad. Luckily 8 have Jupiter.

I do not own Harry Potter that J.K. Rowling's however plot and OC are mine!

Onward to the story!

Jupiter Blacks P.O.V.

My head is killingly me. Why is it killing me. I slowly open my eyes and look around. I can see the white walls of my living room covered in pictures and look to one side and see the top of our maroon couch. I look in front of me and my poor mother is fast asleep in the rocking chair she must have tried to stay up watching me.

She does that, my mom, anytime I am sick she tries to watch me all night. I don't know why she worries for me so much. I take the blanket that was on me and drape it over her. She mumbles something incoherent in her sleep and I giggle.

I sneak up the stairs in front of the Ron's door. I do our secret knock. 7 small, one big, 6 small. I hear a creak. And Ron opens the door and looks down at me. "Hey there sleeping beauty." He says with a yawn.

I look at him and roll my eyes, "Yeah, Yeah let me in dork."

He opens the door and hugs me, he leads me over to the bed and we set up our strategy tent. Our strategy tent is we hook a blanket to the chandelier grab our muggle battery holding, light thing that they use for camping get our favorite pillows and sit opposite each other.

He looks at me with his crystal blue eyes, he runs his hands through his hear and says, "You worried everyone you know. Your mom was hysterical and your dad was quite."

I look at him, "Yeah I know, well I don't I wasn't here but I'm not surprised they were worried. Did you see him though, Harry he needed out of there. If you knew everything you would be livid. I wanted to hurt his family."

He looks at me and nods he understands we both have horrible tempers. "Why were you so mad?"

I shrug, "I think Harry should tell you, it's his life I think if you guys grow closer with out my help it would be more real."

He huffs at me and glares, I say, " Oh don't start I'm not picking him over you, you know we are best friends, are you closer to Ginny then me? Would you tell me all her secrets?"

He puts up his hands in surrender, "Alright don't bite my head off then."

I say, "Sorry."

He grabs my hand, "So what's with the glowing stuff."

I look at him and laugh, "Glowing stuff haha. I'm not real sure. We will have to ask uncle Mooney. I still have his wand."

Ron shakes his head. "What have you got us into?"

I look at him, "I'm not sure but I think it will be a life long thing."

He nodded at me, "Go back and go to sleep Jup. You are going to have a lot of explaining to do including why you went up against the most powerful wizard of our time."

I grimace and he lifts his eyebrows and purses his lips. It his you brought this on yourself look. I tell him, "You look like your mother when you make that face."

He looks horrified then sticks his tongue out at me as I walk out his door. I grab my comforter and go back downstairs. My mom is still asleep so I lay back on the couch and lay there thinking about the future till I fell asleep.

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

I woke up terrified. I never wake up on my own. I must have forgot to make breakfast or wouldn't wake up I'll have to stay in here all day now. I search for my glasses, when I find them and put them on and see I'm not in my cupboard after all.

Jupiter and all those other people were real. I'm in what they said is my own room.

This is all to crazy the things Jupiter can do. What I can do. Well I should just face the music. I walk down the stairs to see Jupiter laying on the maroon couch she is asleep with her mouth opened I'm an o and her blonde hair all over her pillow. She looked very innocent asleep. Not like she tortured my relatives at all. The rocking chair is empty but it was placed as if someone was watching her.

I start looking around there kitchen to figure out how to make breakfast. When I'm reaching for the fridge I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I jump and drop the milk carton I was holding spilling it everywhere.

Oh god. Instantly I clean start trying to clean it up, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Then two hands are on my shoulders and pivot me to look at them. I look up and it Jupiter's mother. She has compassionate eyes and she is still in her pajamas. She says, "Sweetie no use crying over spilt milk." And with a flick of a stick or I suppose wand the mess was gone.

All I can do is stare. I don't know what to do. She isn't mad she cleaned it up. She leads me over to the table I sat at yesterday. When I sit down she sits across from me.

"Good morning Harry how did you sleep?" I look at her and just say, "uh Morning I slept good."

I'm embarrassed because I have no idea how to handle this women's kindness. She hops up says, "Good growing boys need good rest and good food! What do you want for breakfast?"

I mumble, "I'm fine thanks, I can help." She levels me with a calculated gaze.

She says, "Okay hun, what do you think we should make fair warning everyone here eats a ton. Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hagrid will all want a ton of bacon and sausage, Kingsley will want a pastry which once the others see will want one too, Moody won't eat because he is paranoid unless Jupiter pretends to cry to get him to eat and he will only eat dry toast, and Jupiter will only eat buttered toast but she eats a lot of it. The rest will expect pancakes and eggs."

Although I am used to cooking that seems like a lot of food. How do I tell her I can't make all that. She is looking at me with a smile, I shakily say, "Yes ma'am."

She says, "Sweetie please don't call me ma'am it breaks my heart I'm supposed to be your godmother and I'm hoping to be your mum when you get comfortable. If you could maybe just start making the toast. Make at least 2 for everyone plus at least 4 for Jupiter. I'll handle the rest."

So far she is the person I feel most comfortable with besides Jupiter. She is so warm the mum I always wanted. I watch as she pulls out a toaster and hands it me then she pulls out her stick/wand and starts waving it around crazily.

Dear lord she is going to pull something with all that movement. I have to duck as I see two frying pans flying at me. Okay I need out of the fray. I plug in the toaster find the bread and get to work.

The first to stumble down is Jupiter's dad, Sirius his hair that yesterday looked kept was up in a fluffy looking Mohawk that made him look a lot less intimidating. He yawned and sat down. He says, "Mornin hun."

She says, "Good morning, can you believe how helpful Harry is making your toast."

With that he looks around wildly, when his eyes find me he say, "oh uh mornin Harry good you here pup, uh thanks for helping Marley, " he looks horrified and grabs his head then says, "I'm just going to pop upstairs for a bit."

He disappears and the women Marley rolls her eyes, "He wakes up the earliest so no one sees his god awful hair that he usually can do before anyone sees. He may be a manly man but with his hair he is worse than any female I know. Especially his own daughter who hates her hair done."

I laugh at that. I have my own hair issues so I can relate. I tell her, "one time my aunt shaved my head except for the fringe to cover the scar, she was so mad when it all grew back over night!"

She looks at me and says, "That is some powerful magic young man! And I also happen to like your hair it's just like James!"

I feel warm inside this is how every morning would be I think. Then I hear people coming down the stairs I look to see it's Sirius and his friend Remus.

Remus pushes Sirius off as he tries to put the taller man in a head lock. They are laughing and joking and Sirius hair look much more tame now. While Remus looks like he just woke up his short hair only slightly mussed.

They sit down and both say "Good morning Marley, Good morning Harry."

Marley says, "Good morning Remy, Goodmorning again honey." I also say, "Good morning."

Sirius blushes and Remus looks at him, "You still wake up early so no one sees your hair you are so bloody high maintenance!" And laughs.

Sirius sputters, "Shut your mouth Mooney." He mumbles.

Remus and Marley laugh. Then the other three men walk in and sit down. Marley wishes them all a good morning while everyone waits for breakfast and chats.

Marley looks at Sirius and Remus and says, "Can you go wake up the kids everything is almost ready.

The two men leave the room and she turns to me and says, "Thank you for the help Harry it was very nice, why don't you go sit next to Sirius seat that's where Jupiter will be."

She somehow knew I would want to sit close to her. I smile and go sit. The odd man with the swiveling eye is staring at me, finally I meet his gaze and he says, "Hello boy, I'm Alastair Moody, how are you this fine morning?"

He makes me a bit nervous but I answer honestly, "Well I am okay, I had the best night of sleep I've had my whole life but, this whole thing is slightly odd so many new people who all know me, but I don't know them."

He smiles and nods he says, "I like you already you are honest, but keep in mind boy while here everyone is to be mostly trusted constant vigilance don't let others know you to well."

In walk the two men with a sleepy red head in his pajamas and something wrapped in a blanket that looks to be limp. Sirius says, "Stop scaring the boy Moody, and if we are to be trusted why don't you eat our delicious food?"

Moody grumbles at them. When the men sit Sirius is to me right with the lump. He sits it up and I see Jupiter with the blanket wrapped around her complete all that is showing is her face. When he sits he up on his lap she drops her face onto the table. Her head literally clucked on the table.

I look at her best friend Ron in shock, he just shrugs and yawns. Marley starts putting food on everyone's plates. Everyone thanks her and Remus asks, "By chance could I have some chocolate sauce?"

Sirius looks at him and says, "No you may not because you never usually ask you rummage through all our possessions till you sniff it out! Stop pretending to be polite in front of company Mooney it is misleading!"

Remus punches Sirius in the arm and ends up jostling Jupiter who shockingly, growled sat up and cocked her fist at Remus with wild eyes. He simply smiled grabbed her off her dads lap and says, "Goodmorning little angry pup! Time to eat!"

Her dad pulled her blanket away and she glared at him with hair sticking out from her head in messy waves. Marley laughs and sets toast down in front of her. She starts nibbling on all the crusts leaving the middles.

Her dad leans over and says, "She isn't really a morning person."

The other man Moody looks at her and say, "Good instincts that one waking up ready for a fight, as soon as she is done with school she will make a fine Auror!"

He had to duck quick though because suddenly a spoon went flying at his head! Marley yelled, "You will not have my baby girl in those dangerous situations Moody!" Her face was red and her blue eyes looked as if she could shot lasers out of she would!

The wall behind him had a small nick in the wood from the spoon the smacked against it. Moody just sat there and whispered to Kingsley and Hagrid, "With her parents skill and strength and they don't expect me to want her on my team."

Then Jupiter who was now working on the middle of her toast looked up at the man and said, "Uncle Moody why aren't you eating?"

The man looked at little Jupiter and cringed. Ron mumbled here we go. "I'm not hungry." He mumbled whilst not looking at her. She sniffled and her lip started trembling.

She stared at him until he looked and her. Then her eyes filled with water. And the man said, "Fine fine, I'll eat!"

Jupiter got up and grabbed dry toast and took it to him with a hug. She looked at the rest of the table with a smirk.

She walked back to her dad sharing a hidden high five with Ron. She sat down next to me, rested her head on my shoulder and said, "Everything feels complete doesn't it."

A/N: What do you all think? Hope you like it

~Jessbb


	11. Morning mischief

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the wait a short chapter j hope you all like it!

I do not own Harry Potter that J.K. Rowling's however plot and OC are mine!

Onward to the story!

1 month and 21 days later

December 25, 1989

Jupiter's P.O.V

It is CHRISTMAS. I run down the hall to wake up Harry! Since he came here a lot has changed he is settling in great. He has already grown a few inches and gained weight complements of my mother and Mrs. Weasley.

He surprisingly became best friends with Draco. My cousin. I can't even put into words how happy Ron was. He never really liked my cousin but once Harry had a best friend he became instantly more friendly with both.

Dad and Remus had taken to calling us the mini marauders. I'm happy with how things are going. Harry seems closest to mum. Although he has warmed to pretty much everyone calling the adults by their first name.

I sneak into his room and see him peacefully resting in his red and green flannel pajamas, can't have that can we! Running I leap on to his bed. He bolts up right blinking, I hand him his glasses. He looks at me and yells "What are you bloody doing get out!"

I stick my bottom lip out him he seems unfazed so I say, "Merry Christmas!"

And tackle him! I get a little over excitedly!

He rolls me off of him and tackles me and starts tickling me I run from his room laughing and screaming for help trying not to trip on my pajamas that match Harry's.

My parents open their door and look out they are also in there pjs mom in a plaid flannel night gown and dad is in sweats and a tee shirt, as does Uncle Mooney who has on flannel pants and a cozy looking henly , "Happy Christmas dear parents and Uncle Mooney, glorious morning, pip pip, can you believe Harry woke me up menace he is!"

They all stare at me and Harry runs into my back making us both fall. He looks at me and yell, "You liar you woke me up!"

The adults look at us and Uncle Mooney says, "It's literally 5 in the morning."

I smile and say, "Perfect time to wake up come on come on let's go time for breakfast the Weasleys will be over later as will well everyone time for a relaxing morning before the crazy."

My dad says, "We were trying for that however crazy woke us up!"

Uncle Mooney says to dad, "this is your fault you created that."

Mum says, "Good morning dears happy Christmas!" And wraps me and Harry in a hug.

I look at my dad and say, "Dad what's wrong with your hair?"

He gasps and says, "My own daughter how you wound me so!" Then clutches his chest and halls to the ground with a thud.

I shake my head and smile, "Come on papa get up!" I laugh.

Mom says, " Alright everyone to the tree! I will get cocoa and coffee then we will open presents!" And claps her hands together and scurries in to the kitchen.

Harry and I sit together on my dads arm chair and my dad throws a mock glare our way. We look at each other, lean back in the chair and dramatically sigh in contentment.

Remus laughs and dad grumbles, "Little brats."

The tree is as lovely as always with bewitched green, white and red lights floating around it and tons of ornaments. There are a ton of presents most for me and Harry but we each made or bought some for the adults as well as our friends. Since the Weasleys are our friends you can imagine it's a lot.

Mom comes back with cocoa and coffee. Yes coffee we are British but for my dad, Remus and mom coffee is special. Aunt Lily introduced them to it when she noticed how tired Uncle Mooney was in school. It started a trend with marauder and company.

We all say thank you and take a few sips not only is there a peppermint stick in every cup but also whip cream. Mom makes everything special!

My mom looks at Harry and I and then at the presents and says," Go on then!"

I rush over to the pile I look back at Harry who is obviously a little tense. So I go pick one with his name and hand it to him. I do the same for everyone else to take the pressure off of Harry. Of course I chose the present I made everyone.

Uncle Mooney starts opening his first he always likes Christmas! He opens it to find a patchwork quilt I made for him with my mom and aunt Molly's help! It had a big chunky tree, a wolf, a black dog, and deer. Hey I may be young but I understand after years of jokes what they were talking about!

He looks up and smiles, "I love it pup!" And he reaches out for a hug then I look at my dad and wait. He gives me a small smile then opens his present. It's a black fluffy helmet cover with pointed dog ears that look like padfoot.

He stares at it and then booms out a laughing, "I love it! Makes wearing a helmet infinitely better little one!" And picks me up and twirls me around!

Finally I look at my mama she opens the photo album I have made the past few months of old pictures and new ones. There's ones of my parents, Harry's parents, Remus and various other people I could find. She gets a little teary and says, " Its beautiful." I say back, "Don't cry!" And she wipes her eyes and laughs and I look at Harry and say, "Go on your turn"

He opens it and sees the two pictures I stuck in frames. One is of our family. Everyone in the room on one of the first snows of December. Harry and I are in front and mom, dad and Remus behind us. I'm in front of dad and Uncle Mooney and Harry is in front of mom.

The other says mini marauders, I put on the frame and it's of me, Ron, Harry, and Draco.

Me and Ron were wrestling and got, "to rough" in Harry and Draco's opinion. Harry is pulling me off of Ron while Draco is trying to stop Ron from trying to get back at me. Harry is laughing I'm yelling Draco is wagging his finger at Ron and Ron looks mad. It's our dynamic.

Harry just looks up and smiles, then he ruffles my hair and says, "Thank you now open yours!"

Finally I look at my present its a small box wrapped kinda awkwardly on both red and silver paper. I open it and it's pretty antique looking necklace it is silver with a rectangular black stone with silver flecks as the centerpiece and filigree on the top and bottom making the whole thing marquee shaped. I run my hands over it and feel a clasp. I open it and it a picture like the one gave Harry only we are all smiling and standing together.

Ron and Harry both have an arm around me. Harry also has his arm around Draco. The four of us all together. On the other side of the picture is engraved, family and friends, till the very end. I look at the card and it's from Harry, Ron, and Draco together.

I look at Harry and rush to hug him. I'm all watery and crying. He laughs and says, "Are you crying?"

I just tell him to, "Shut up!"

My mom says, " Well come show us then."

So I go show everyone and they love it too.

Finally my dad claps his hands and says, "Next round of presents."

The presents carry on and Harry comes to a few from my parents. He opens the smallest one first. He opens it slowly with a curious look on his face. As he opens it his eyes fill with tears and I go to see what it is. I look over his shoulder to see a metal cuff. The center of it is a large gold Potter crest. On the right is a smaller silver Black Family crest and on the left is a bronze lupin family crest.

The Potter crest is that of a lion roaring it was inset with ruby eyes. It was beautiful and the multicolor metals shone and seemed warming to look at. Next thing I knew Harry threw himself at my mom crying.

You could hear him say, "Thanks mum, Padfoot, Uncle Mooney!"

Then everyone started crying and hugging. We had all realized what he had said, and what it meant and everyone was happy he did, especially mom. I hugged Uncle Mooney while Harry's godparents hugged him. It was a magical morning.

Then my mom looked at me and said, "Time to start getting ready for the party!"

I ran for it!

Authors note: So sorry for the long wait! Been working overtime at the child care center and in the last week of my current class. My lateness is an unforgivable offense and I shall try to be better! Hope you all like the chapter. Up next the Blacks Christmas party! Thank you for the support, like, follow, favorite, comment let me know what you think!

-jessbb


	12. Glamorous torture

Authors Note: Hello Again everyone! Hopefully I will be writing more I'm taking a break from school till January! I also started another story starring Jupiter however this is a marauders era fic and she is the little sister to Sirius and Reggie! Take a look! Thank you all for the support! Happy Thanksgiving everyone have a wonderful day!

J.K. Rowling own Harry Potter. Plot and OC are mine.

Onward to the story!

Still Christmas 

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

So far I have had the best Christmas of my life. Now I was getting ready for the Blacks Christmas Party. Jupiter had been in her room with her mother for about 3 hours at this point.

Every so often I hear my mumbling or a screams coming from that direction. I put on the robes that were laced out for me. They are green with red and gold trim.

Suddenly Padfoot and Uncle Mooney walk in already dressed. Padfoot is in robes that resemble a normal suit. All in black and white.

Remus is also in robes that resemble a suit except his robes are dark brown with blue trim. "How is getting ready going pup?" He asked

Padfoot looks at Uncle Mooney and says, "Hmm good question to ask it looks like it going marvelous seeing as the robes are still on his bed Remus."

Remus looks at him, "Are you ever not sarcastic?" He asks haughtily.

Padfoot just laughs. Then turns to me, "okay kiddo what's the hold up?"

I look at my kinda new dad, "I'm nervous." I say honestly.

He says, "what's to worry about we just dress glamorously descend the stair case and look magnificent to all our nearest and dearest. Well really who ever is left of the order!"

I start to sweat just thinking about it. Remus chuckles. "Can't you see you are making him more nervous not everyone is the attention queen you are!"

Padfoot huffs indigently. "I am no drama queen you fool I am just aware of my own splendor and magnificence!"

Remus rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Harry just get dressed and come out you will be escorting Jupiter down and she may start of grouchy so try not to laugh when you see her. She will look different then normal."

I am quite curious as to what Jupiter is going through to have everyone be commenting on it.

I start getting dressed, brush my teeth and hair. Well I try to brush my hair. It still looks silly.

As I'm trying to get my hair presentable in walks Draco and Ronald. Ron greets me, "Hello mate Merry Christmas!"

Draco then greets, "Merry Christmas Potter!"

I smile and return the sentiment. Draco asks, "Doesn't your hair ever behave."

"No, unfortunately." I sigh.

Ron asks with amusement, "How's Jups?"

"Don't know haven't seen her in 3 and a half hours!"

Draco say, "oh this will be a good year! I hope some one has better have a wizarding camera!"

Ron laughed, "let's go see her before the party!" He was grinning madly!

We walk down the hall to her room and knock. We hear her yell, "I will not put anymore glitter in my hair!"

We all look at each other and try not to laugh. Then Draco opens the door. Sitting in front of her vanity is a blonde girl. Maybe she's a guest when she sees us in the mirror she turns and I see her eyes.

"What the hell happened to you!?" I exclaim!

Ron and Malfoy instantly start cracking up and rolling around on the floor! She gets up and strides over and kicks them both with little white heeled Mary Janes! When they didn't stop laughing she stomped over grabbed a hair brush and started hitting them with it!

All the while I was taking in my sister because I had never seen her like this! Her hair had been curled and half of it was pinned in a loose up do. The curls were perfect and wispy and were slightly glittery the part that was back was perfectly flat and sparkled as well.

She was wearing a silk deep red ball gown that was held up by spaghetti straps around her arms and the top the dress was white faux fur(she wouldn't wear real fur.) she had on white sparkly tights on that I could only see because she was again about to kick Ron who was still laughing!

Her face and skin that showed sparkled slightly she smelled of vanilla and honey. The whole effect was somewhat dulled from the kicking and screaming at our friends on the floor.

"Shut it you prats!" She practically screech's! Then she turns and glares at me, "What happened to me was my yearly glamour torture that none of you have ever saved me from you treacherous little boys!"

So I say, "Sorry but you look so adorable! And cute like a little snow princess!" I finish with a shrug and smile. She scowls and I worry maybe I should not have tried to smooth talk.

Ron then says, "While I agree with Harry I know that's not what you want to hear!" He giggle and says, "Come on you look adorable it's good to remind people you are a girl occasionally!"

Jupiter glares at him and her eyes glow a bit. Finally Draco steps in. He stands brushes off his fancy black robes. "Jupiter stop throwing a fit it is ridiculous, you must look like an appropriate young lady! You look innocent play it up because we plan to prank people and you shall be the face tonight seeing as how no one will tell you no or get mad when you look like that! Besides you still have not thanked us for the beautiful black and silver necklace we got for you because we knew you would love it!"

Finally with that Jupiter goes from very upset to bouncing and giggling. She pulls the pendent that had previously been tucked into her dress and rubs her thumb over the black sparkly stone. She tucks it into her top with a thank you. Then she looks at each of us, rubs her hands together and whispers, "What's the plan boys!" Her eyes twinkling with mischief.

A/N: hope you all enjoyed it let me know follow, favorite, review! Happy Thanksgiving!


	13. Planning pranks

I know it has been awhile life got in the way and I had writers block. Fav, follow, review hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little short but wanted to remind you all I haven't abandoned the story.

What you recognize is J.k. Rowling's, Jupiter and the plot are mine. Onwards to the story.

Jupiter P.O.V.

I have just been tortured with primping, curling, glitter, and fancy clothes when my moron fellow marauders waltz in. They all look quite dapper.

Harry is in deep green robes with red and gold trim. My mum picked out green to match his eyes. Ron is in Red comparable to mine. Our moms think they are so sly. They try to match us a lot I've never pointed it out to Ron but I think our moms wouldn't mind us growing up and being together. His hair looks more highlighted and the red brings out the different colors. Draco my elegant cousin is in black and silver. It brings out his fair coloring. We look quite a bit alike but he is fairer does not tan and has almost clear grey eyes.

Harrys eyes bug and he makes stupid comments and the others find funny. I retaliate with brute force. Twats.

As I glare at Ronald, Draco gets up and dusts his black robes, "Jupiter stop throwing a fit it is ridiculous, you must look like an appropriate young lady! You look innocent play it up because we plan to prank people and you shall be the face tonight seeing as how no one will tell you no or get mad when you look like that! Besides you still have not thanked us for the beautiful black and silver necklace we got for you because we knew you would love it!"

I giggle and bounce on the balls of my feet. As much as I don't love looking like this I love heeled shoes. I glance at the pendent and rub my thumb over it, it's truly beautiful. I tuck it back into my dress so it's safe.

"What's the plan boys!" I ask.

Draco says, "Well Potter here showed me some interesting dance moves he once saw on a muggle telly thingy called disco. Anyway we made a compulsion potion mixed with a triggered charm. Thank you Ronald for the borrowed wand," Ron nods to him, "and when we slip it in their drink, once the here this disco stuff they will start dancing!"

I look at him, it sounds good but I have concerns, "A few questions cousin, first does it work and been tested, second how does it stop, third how will we slip it to people?" I ask counting them on my finger.

Then Ron chimes in, "Who is going to start the music? Are we going to dance ourselves so it's not obviously us or do we want the attention? Who is distracting Fred and George?"

Draco first looks at me and says, "Yes we tried it on Potter, it stops when someone drinks water, you and Ronald will put it in champagne so it's only the adults." Then he looks too Ron who is on my right. "Once you two put the potion in Potter will grab the cd and put it on the record ma jigy, since only adults will be dancing we will be fine, Fred and George are pulling a different prank that coincides with ours they just don't know of ours but we know of theirs providing someone to blame!"

Harry looks giddy his green eye twinkling, "This will be great!"

I look at them Draco and Harry, " Hold on why do me and Ron have to put it in and how?"

Draco says, "Ron, Harry can you go get the potion."

They walk out excitedly. Draco looks at me, " Your mothers matched your appearance you will obviously be pushed to dance together," I blush and look at him huffily, "at which point you will dance a few dances and feel faint and go to the drink counter and slip it in the bottles and glasses after ever one is done ohhing and ahhing and the cuteness of you two. Play up the bashful embarrassed girl so they feel bad and don't watch you."

I glare at him, "How will you tell those two the plan then if your so smart."

"Just that when you dance make sure too for a few dances and then slip it in. He won't question it."

"They think they are so subtle. What are they thinking." I ask him.

He slings his arm over me, "That you would be safe when dating age comes around, unfortunately I have to agree."

I look at him, " I'm only 8 Draco and not even for another two days why does everyone worry."

He just looks down at me and shakes his head, "Don't worry Jupi. Let's just use it to our advantage."

Ron and Harry walk back into the room holding the potions and cd. Ron goes to hand me some of the potion and I look at him and say, "Where do you suppose I hid those I'm in a dress."

His ears turn red and he sputters before he stuff them in his robe pockets. Draco laughs, " Come on Ron, I'll fill you in on the way down."

As they leave I turn to Harry and ask, "Are you ready to meet even more people! And then laugh at them!"

He looks nervous, " How many more people?"

I say, "Well the rest of the Weasleys, so Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Then the Tonks, Draco and my cousin Tonks, Uncle Ted, and Aunt Andy. You have meet Aunt Cissy, Draco's mom and the people from the order, Kings, Moody, Hagrid of coarse, and Dumbledore will be here. You know most of the people."

I take his arm like a lady and help him seem as if he is guiding me out. We go to the hall and see my parents and Uncle Mooney. I lean over and whisper, "Don't worry you will be great just make sure I don't trip and if people stare at you I will do it on purpose for you!"

Authors Note: hope you enjoy this very short and build up to next chapter. Hopefully I will get through the party, prank, and Harry meeting new people! Also I hope to also update my other story this week. Check it out it's about marauders era Jupiter!


	14. Merry meetings

Authors Note: Hello everyone this chapter ended up longer then expected had to really show relationships between characters. Please let me know what you think! Pre warning not the prank yet.

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own oc character and plot. Thanks for reading!

Onward to the story!

Harry's P.O.V.

Jupiter and I start toward the adults at the end of the hall. Why oh why do we have to present ourselves at this party. While a Christmas party, my first ever, seems fun I am quite terrified. There are all the Weasleys I have not yet met and others as well.

I'm also worried about the prank I helped make the potion, it was fun testing it but what if somethings goes wrong and we get found out!

Jupiter bumps my ribs with her elbow. Looks at me with big eyes then makes a point of standing proper and with grace. It's almost annoying how naturally she can muster courage.

Padfoot looks back at us and asks, "Ready to be gawked at?!" Eyebrows raised and twinkling eyes. Uncle Mooney sighs and shakes his head. Then says, "Merlin Sirius, just go."

Sirius sticks his lip out for a second then turns to Aunt Marls, "May I escort you my dear lovely wife?" She rolls her eyes but takes his hand blushing. She like him is in black. She is wearing a tea length dress with quarter sleeves, it has a raised collar and is cinched at the waist. Her hair is loosely curled.

She looks tasteful but not over done like Aunt Petunia. I try to muster all my courage look at Jupiter and nod, she nods back looking in my eyes and says, "At least you don't look like an elf, you look more sophisticated and classic Christmas. I look like glitter threw up on me." She grimaces.

She drops the face as we are about to follow uncle Mooney around the corner and down the stairs. She takes my arm and we found the corner.

First I hear the mass intake of breath then many awws. Then I look to see the people. It is not as many as I had feared and I allow my self to relax. Sirius and Marley are at the bottom of the stairs with Remus close behind.

Sirius grabs hands and shakes them as he makes his way through the crowd, Marley is giving hugs, and Remus has disappeared. We are still only half way down the stairs. People are still watching us but it isn't bothering me. Suddenly I feel a tug on my arm and look at Jupiter.

For a second I think she is faking tripping but then I see the panic in her eyes and she starts to stumble. I see red hair moving for us but just in time I catch her other elbow before she falls.

She looks out and tries to blank face until she sees Ron. Who is walking up. He says, "Good job mate we have all had to catch her a time or two!"

We are finally of the stairs and Jupiter releases my arm and clasps her hands together in front of her.

Two more red heads join, they are wearing the same lime green robes with magenta trim. They are decently tall and have broader shoulders then most 11 year olds and have shaggy hair clipped short. They start saying,

"Well if it"

"Isn't the best friend stealing"

" Wanker Who is trying to steal Ron's place"

"Maybe ain't so bad"

"He actually seems okay"

"We kinda get along"

"He isn't trying to steal her"

"Boy who lived!"

My brain freezes. They talk really fast and are identical. Finally when I figure these must be Fred and George Weasley, I process what they say and look at Ron, who is totally red faced and glaring at them. I look at Jupiter and she is glaring at Ron. And the twins look ecstatic.

I hear the twins whisper,

"5 sickles on Black"

"No deal I bet on her too."

Jupiter snaps out of it goes over to Ron and flicks his ear. Then turns to the twins while Ron is rubbing his ear. "Hello boys long time no see!"

Then she hugs one, "How was transfiguration this year Fredrick I know you were excited about it in your letters?"

Enveloping her in a warm hug where her face is buried in his chest he says, "Good good, little light, McGonagall was really impressed with the details on my pincushion. Red and gold of coarse. Brilliant really sucking up earns better grades!"

She looks up at the boy and says, "You'll teach me while you are home right?"She almost sounds desperate.

"Of coarse little light."

She then turns to the other boy, "and Georgie will I be expecting any new potion recipes I can analyze now that you actually are In a class instead of stealing Percy's potion books?" She looks a little sterner at this brother.

He grins loopsidedly at her and says, "Not sure, Bolt I may need to keep the new ones a secret if you had them I couldn't use them on you."

She looks at him angry, then let's her face slip into a smirk. "It was worth a try Georgie! I'll get them one way or the other just you wait!"

"What ever you say Bolt now get over here!" He says picking her up and giving her a hug and twirling her around.

Once he sets her down she says, "and yes this is Harry Potter my new brother."

She seems rather smug. Ron has seemed disgruntled the entire time. And the twins look at me.

"Hello it's nice to meet you two, um, is there a way to tell you apart I noticed Jupi could?"

They look at me and smile as does Jupiter, Ron however seems to be getting angrier.

One twin says,

"There may be"

The other,

"There may not be"

"We won't tell"

"And neither will she"

" we have her"

"Sworn to secrecy!"

Ron grumble, "You all suck."

Soon three more red heads walk up. Probably noticing the commotion.

Ron smiles at who I assume are his brothers. Since they all vaguely resemble each other.

The oldest steps forward and sticks his hand out, "Bill Weasley, pleased to meet you Harry, hope none of these trouble makers are buggin ya." He has an easy confidence, looks to be in his late teens, he has shoulder length red hair a few shades lighter then Ron and the twins. Closer to Ginny. Actually the two bear a remarkable resemblance but he has dark blue eyes.Bill is wearing dark brown robes with maroon trim.

I stick my hand out and grab his hand, "Harry Potter, and no not at this point I'm used to the small trouble makers." I grin at him and he grins back. Bill moves to hug Jupiter.

"Hello Jupiter, good to see you, you may almost reach me chest soon!" I see her her give him a disgruntled hug where she is quite literally the height of his stomach.

"I'll be tall one day just you wait!"

Then the curly haired red head steps up. He is the darkest haired Weasley and wears specs like me. "Percy Weasley, you are of coarse Harry Potter." He sticks his hand out, he is only a bit taller then the twins with narrower shoulders and slim build. He has dark brown eyes and less freckles then Ron. He is in tweed grey robes with black piping.

"Yes that's me nice to meet you Percy." He is looking at me a bit wide eyed until Jupiter pulls on his arm. "Hey professor, I missed you are you going to help me practice dancing again this holiday!" Jupiter said.

Percy breaks into a warmer face then I've seen him with since he walked up. "Of coarse if you are still interested. I understand if..."

Jupiter cut him off, "I was hoping you could show me other styles then ballroom Aunt Cissy only allows that and I had hoped to broaden my horizons."

While the continue to converse the last red head steps forward. If not that he was a Weasley and had a smile on his face I would have been running. He looks younger then Bill but is almost twice as thick. He looks like a muggle body-builder. He has cropped red hair the same color as Ron's and has the same light blue eyes.

"Wotcher, the names Charlie, it's nice to meet ya, been hearing loads from Ronnie here, come here we will be buds and Weasleys hug!" Then I'm being crushed into a hard chest covered in garish red and green. Apparently crushing hugs are genetic and Charlie took after Molly.

Once I was sat down, "Hello Charlie I'm Harry. It is good to met you."

Then like the rest he turned to Jupiter who was looking at him and blushing. She doesn't blush! Charlie booms, "If it isn't Little Black! Good to see you tiny!" He picks her up by the waist and throws her in the air and catches her in a hug. She giggles angelicly, hugging his middle.

"Hullo Charlie." She says bashfully looking at the ground an twisting one of her feet. Ron makes a Draco like sneer at his brother the grabs Jupiter and me and pulls us away to find Draco.

Just then Padfoot comes up, "ah good I've been looking for you three I have someone for you to meet."

"All of us" I ask and he looks at us and smiles wickedly, "Oh yes even, Jupiter darling you First I need to make an impression."

Then he picks up Jupiter who looks very embarrassed while her dad speeds his pace then stops behind a women in a green tartan robes and he yells, "Minnie look someone was to stupid to procreate with me and here's the proof!" He proceeds to hold Jupiter out in front of him like a present.

The women turns and says, "Mr. Black what are you... " she locks eyes with the young blonde who was being held by her father, "this is proof of what!"

Sirius looks giddy, finally Mooney comes over and looks at the scene, "oh Padfoot no."

Sirius replies, "This Minnie, is my daughter Jupiter Black, thus proof that I have procreated! Jupiter met Professor McGonagall!"

The Professor looked at them gobsmacked, while Jupiter squeaked wiggled out of her fathers grasped, curtsied at the Professor and said very fast, " Hello ma'am it is an honor to met you I have heard so much about you. My name is Jupiter Black," she says reaching and shaking the still stunned Professors hand the turning and saying, " these are two of my best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!"

The professors just nods says to the children, "welcome to Hogwarts, wait what."

Then she finally snaps out of being dazed and smacks Padfoot on the back of the head,"MR. BLACK I CAN NOT BElIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME! THIS GIRL SHOULD HAVE GROWN UP MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!!!" Each word is punctuated with a smack!

"ALBUS! MR. LUPIN COME EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!"

Then Ron leans over and whispers, "I think we should run."

And the Professors turns looks directly at him and say, "I wouldn't Mr. Weasley, and 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Authors note: I know still no prank it's coming I want this to be a long story and I want all the characters to get their due. Follow favorite review I want to know what your opinions are!

-jessbb


	15. Prank party

Power he know not chapter 15

Authors Note: Hello everyone been awhile. Been reading and focusing on life. I hope you enjoy and I will try to post more. I have become that person I hate who rarely posts. Boo me! I hope you enjoy.

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own oc character and plot. Thanks for reading!

Onward to the story!

Jupiter's P.O.V.

Oh my god. I've just met the incredible Minerva McGonagall! How could my dad not prepare me! But she is upset that she hadn't know of me. She just called for Uncle Mooney and Professor Dumbledore.

I'm standing there nervously I've began inching toward Ron who has suggested we run. I'm starting to agree. Harry is also inching towards us.

My dad says, "Now Minnie, calm down I haven't seen you in years! Which I was rather hurt about since I sent biscuits every Christmas."

Uncle Mooney rubs his eyes with his hands and says, " Padfoot shut up! Professor McGonagall, Hello and Merry Christmas." And goes to hug the Professor.

"Mr.Lupin what is this nonsense of me not knowing." Said the women gesturing towards us.

"I genuinely did not know ma'am I promise." He is looking for someone.

Finally "Ah Dumbledore do you know what McGonagall is talking about." Remus asks the headmaster.

"Of coarse I didn't tell her about Jupiter."

Suddenly the tartan dressed women lunged at the man transformed into a cat and started climbing his beard till she got to his face where she hissed and raked her claws acrossed his face. "Now Minerva that is uncalled for!" He whined.

She transformed back into a women and said, " I can not believe you never told me not having Harry was bad enough but this too. I came her to meet the boy I kept an eye on and meet this girl." She whipped her eyes with a hanker chief.

Suddenly she turned to Harry, Ron and I. Oh Merlin. " My poor dears. Come her to grannie. I know you haven't met me but that is who I am! I plan to make it up to you as much as possible! Oh you too Mr.Weasley you obviously are close to my grandchildren!" Then she envelopes us in a tight hug worth years of love.

"Let them breath Minerva." Says Dumbledore.

She turns to him, "Albus if I did not love you I would murder you! Have you fulfilled your Grandfatherly duties as of yet."

He mumbles something along the lines of, "not after they tried to shock me to death."

McGonagall says, "Speak up Albus."

" Not yet honey I did not want to spook them off."

"Nonsense they aren't scared."

"Are you sure?"

I finally speak up, "We aren't scared of either of you, sure we are quite shocked but thrilled!"

Ron and Remus say, "Speak for yourself!" While looking terrified!

"Well I'm not scared ma'am I would love for you to be my Grandmother!"

"Grannie dear please." She says all misty eyes.

My mum seems to have made her way over, and looks at the older women, "Professor?" And sequels and hugs her.

The Professor looked happy, "Hello dear were you aware my husband and your husband kept your little girl a secret from me? I've just met her and Harry, the darlings."

"WHAT?! Molly are you hearing this! Sirius Black What were you thinking!" My mum yelled.

Molly bustled over hearing her name. My dad was backing away as was Dumbledore. "Now Marls it's not my fault let me explain,..."

As the three women converged on the men, the three of us slipped away to meet Draco in entry hall. The prank needs to happen while people are distracted. They unwittingly gave us the perfect opportunity.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Harry's P.O.V.

Oh man am I glad we got out of there. Jupiter is much to comfortable with chaos in my opinion. Maybe what Draco told me once about Black blood was right. Blacks have madness in their blood, hers in the form of liking trouble.

Ron, Jupiter, and I meet Draco in the entry hall.

Draco looks at us all, "Finally, you need to get moving Jupi, we will miss our chance." He seems exasperated.

Jupiter looks at him, "Well Sorry there was some drama, we met Professor McGonagall it was a bit of a surprise for all involved. We need the dancing to get going. Ask your mother when it starts she will no doubt make you dance with her and get it going." She grins.

Draco grimaced. "Fine fine. Get ready then you too go hover near the dance floor." He walks away.

Jupiter turns to me, "Alright Harry you go in first get near the music player. Once I give you the signal it is on! And then dance around a little."

"You got it see you in there."

Then she turns to Ron, "Well Ronald escort me to the dance floor if you will! Let's try to get in on an upbeat song!" She says smiling and loops her arm under his.

I walk out with the cd in my pocket, I'm a little nervous. This is the biggest prank we have pulled and I'm a big part of it.

Says the first song is something called super freak maybe it is about wizards.

As I make my way into the living room that has the dance floor set up I go stand near the stereos. Probably one of the only ones who understand this stuff.

Jupiter was going to a muggle school but stopped when I came to live here. Now Aunt Cissy, Marls, and Mrs. Weasley take turns educating us. Sometimes Remus does too but Padfoot says they will teach us more once we have wands.

I see Draco already on the dance floor with his mother. She is in a very pretty silver dress that makes her light coloring stand out even more. She is beaming and carefree. I have yet to meet her husband Draco's dad but from what I can tell Padfoot and him aren't on good terms.

Then I look over and see Aunt Marls and Mrs.Weasley pushing Ron and Jup on to the dance floor. Ron's ears are red and Jupiter is looking awkward. Ron and her have to dance to a slow song Ron takes her hand and puts his hand on her waist and she puts her hand on his chest. She is quite a bit shorter then him only coming up to his chin despite only being a bit younger.

They start gliding across the dance floor and I am amazed. I haven't been made by Aunt Cissy to start dancing yet. They truly look amazing together and once they start dancing they look so comfortable it is no wonder their mothers push them together.

I think Ron doesn't hate the idea. He seems protective of her as a person being his. As they move around the floor she is focusing on the steps and twirling and he is focused on her. Everyone is staring at them Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Marls are together looking pleased as punch. Their husbands come up to ask for their own dance. Remus is the only one looking at them unhappily. Hmm wonder why.

They dance to few Christmas songs until their cheeks are pink and Jupiter looks around and then turns red from the attention. Ron takes her hand and they go to the drink table.

As they reach the punch and champagne I see Ron touch his sleeve and reach over the champagne. From the side of the table. They both grab flutes of punch and Jup winks at me and touches her ear.

That is my cue. I put the cd on and the music starts playing.

"She's a super freak, super freak, she's super Freaky!"

Most of the adults suddenly start dancing crazy. Mostly pointing their finger across their body! Moving their hands and dare I think wiggling their bodies! It looks so funny. Jup, Ron and Draco come over to me and we are all laughing.

Suddenly I see Uncle Mooney drop to the floor and wiggle some more He is using his arms to push his body up off the floor and he looks like a worm with the way he is moving. The twins start cracking up.

Remus must be who their target was that's what Jupiter meant when she said out prank complimented theirs! Remus is blushing like crazy and Padfoot is barking out laughing while pointing at him! Most everyone else is still dancing. Suddenly we all hear a screech, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

A/N: what do you all think?

~jessbb


	16. Cousin Draco

Hello all long time no write. Here is a new chapter with a new point of view. I would love some reviews with thoughts. Don't know where I'm going to go with this story to be honest I have so many ideas that it's hard to choose. Eventually I will try to post more in 2019 but I'm really focusing on my life. Also I'm writing this at 2 in the morning while eating enchilada with a 250 pound mastiff snoring on my feet. So if it is terrible I'm sorry. Really just a filler/set up chapter.

I own nothing Harry Potter. Jupiter is my brain child or in my mind alter ego. Onward to the story

Draco's P.O.V

December 27th, 1989

Today is Jupiter's 8th birthday. My mother and I are preparing to go to Uncle Sirius humble abode. The trouble is because it Jupiter's Birthday its very casual. She will not dress up and will probably want to go outside and I need to dress appropriately but I don't have many inexpensive clothes. Perhaps I should ask my mother if we can invest in some more fashionable yet appropriate clothing for pillaging with my fellow mini marauders.

I choose a cashmere forest green sweater and some black trousers. At least it looks semi casual.

I leave my room to find my mother in the entryway. She is dressed in something similar which is shocking. She never wears trousers but apparently Jupiter picked them for Christmas and she won't turn down the little brat. They are black trousers like mine but she is in a ice blue sweater probably as expensive as mine.

"Good evening Mother." I greet her. "Good evening Draco, grab you coat, hat, and gloves, I'm sure you will be going out side." She has a glimmer in her eye when ever she says something like this. It's a wistful look I really don't understand. "Certainly Mother." I walk fast to my room to get what see asked. Malfoys never run.

As I come back into my room my father is waiting there talking with my mother neither looks very happy. "Ahh look at that not only are you dressed like a common tart but you are having my son dress like a peasant. All to go to the blood traitors home to see his imbecile child, why, must you expose my heir to such feeble mind heathens!" My father forces out through clenched teeth. What he says hurts both of us but I understand it to a certain extent he's trying to make me better but I love my uncle, aunt and Jupiter.

"They are family Lucius and you would do well to say things to me in private." She says glaring at my father, " Come Draco we mustn't be late."

With that I walk to my mother and we floo to the Blacks home. As we walked through the floo I only have a second before I hear a pounding and have my arms full of my little cousin. She looks up at me as happy as can be. "Draco your here!" Obviously. She defiantly not going to slytherin. "Happy Birthday Cousin." I say as I hug her then she let's go and jumps to hug my mother. "Hi Aunt Cissy!" My mom smiles down at her and says, " Happy Birthday little Planet."

"Thanks! I'm so excited want to see Ron and Harry let's go!" And she pulls me by the hand over to our friends. They smile at me and move toward Harry. Harry is probably my best friend. My dad doesn't know it he doesn't even know the boy who lived is living here or back in the wizarding world.

"Hey Drake." Harry says with a nod. See he is very calm if not somewhat moody. Like myself. He also knows more about having crappy caretakers that aren't always the nicest so we have an understanding of one another the other two can't understand.

Jupiter is talking a million words a minute to Ron about something or other and as I expected she is in a thermal Henley and jeans surprisingly they look like they may be girls jeans. Usually she isn't this wound up she is on another level of hyper today. "What's with her?" I ask Harry.

He looks at her and smiles, "We went to a muggle movie today and shopping. Moody tailed us to watch things. She got a ton of candy at the movies and has been like this ever since. Shopping was horrifying she tried to dress me up." Ah so that's why she's being extra gryffindor today. Usually she slightly controlled and able to be slightly sly however I can tell today is not one of those days. It happens when she is excited all thought is halted or said immediately or acted upon. How are we related? Truth be told I'm a little jealous.

"Well perhaps we can slip her a calming drought." I say to the messy haired boy. He looks at me and shrugs, "Nah let her have some fun!"

As we look over she and Ron are wrestling on the floor.

Aunt Marly and Molly Weasley both go over to yell at them. "Young lady if you are going to rough house do it outside!" Her mother says. She looks up at her mother and suddenly pinches Ron and runs outside, again both mothers yell, "Get your Jackets!" As Ron gets up to follow.

Harry and I go to grab their jackets and go to follow them outside.

It's going to be a long night.

A/N: just a small little chapter getting back into the swing of things let me know what you think? And Lucius will not be a good guy in this fic. Obviously. Feed back would be appreciated. Thanks for reading. If anyone wants to beta pm me.

~Jessbb27


End file.
